Baked Hearts
by SulliMike23
Summary: Himeko Kurusugawa, an ordinary high school girl becomes entranced by this other girl who shares the same age and birthday as her, who's family owns a four star bakery in the town she just moved in. The other girl's name...Chikane Himemiya.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello folks! I've been a yuri fan for a long time now, I've read wonderful yuri fanfics and seen a good number of yuri anime and the genre has me hooked. So I figured it was time that I started writing yuri fanfics myself, and what better start than one of the first yuri anime I've seen: Kannazuki no Miko. Now this is my first yuri and Kannazuki no Miko fanfic, so please go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kannazuki no Miko or all characters pertaining to it. Kannazuki no Miko and all characters related to it are property of Geneon entertainment.

* * *

**Baked Hearts**

* * *

_Prologue_

The small town of Mahoroba, Japan was a quiet town; very peaceful and secluded in a mountain region of the Nara prefecture. Since it's founding in the late 17th Century, the town has held a reputation for being the ideal spot where one wants to go for peace and quiet. That was part of the reason Himeko Kurusugawa was going there; she had been raised in the hustle and bustle city life in Tokyo most of her life. She had heard about the town after looking through a newspaper ad after wanting to transfer to a new school in some place quiet. Now she was on a train heading for that very town.

Staring out the window of her seat, she saw the mountains and hills pass by her reflection. Her violet-blue eyes stared back at her, framed by her oval-shaped face and long golden hair; her lips were in a small but happy smile as she saw the town come into view. It was not an easy transition for her, but she knew she would adapt to her new home. She then turned her attention to the notebook she held in her hand and began writing in it.

'_Dear diary,_

_It's me again, and I can't believe it; I'm finally moving to Mahoroba! I'm so excited! My aunt and uncle were a little reluctant to allow me to go, but after some consideration, they finally said that I could go. After all, I am 16 years old and I'll be coming of age in a few years and I need to start looking after myself. Living in a small town like Mahoroba may just be the start I need for my new life._

_I am a little sad that I'm leaving all my friends back in Tokyo behind, but I promised them that I would keep in close contact; especially Ogami-kun. I think he took the news of my leaving harder than everyone else; after all, we were childhood friends. He's always protected me and we even dated for a time. But we knew that kind of relationship wouldn't work out, so we decided to just remain friends. He feels more like a brother to me than anything else.'_

Himeko paused in her writing and thought about the boy in question, Soma Ogami. One glance and one would say he looked like the ideal kind of boy any girl would want. Himeko herself was no exception to that; as she explained in her diary, they did date for a while. They went out, saw movies and had dinners together and yet no matter how well their relationship seemed, the two of them just didn't…click. In fact, they both told the other that it was best if they just stayed as friends and didn't go beyond that. The two of them were inseparable in that measure; some of their friends even joked that they seemed more like brother and sister than anything. Truth be told, ever since they were little, Soma had voluntarily placed himself into the roll of big brother in Himeko's life. Since Himeko was an only child, it made sense that she would need someone as an elder sibling; and Soma was that elder sibling, in a sense.

Shaking her head, Himeko went back to her diary and continued writing.

'_Anyway, I couldn't believe the kind of town Mahoroba was when I found an ad about it in the newspaper a few months ago. I had forgotten what the ad was about, but after doing some research on Mahoroba, I made the choice to transfer there. Ever since I was little, I've always lived in the city; I really wanted a change in that kind of life style. But I am a little nervous, it will be the first time that I'll be living all by myself and the first time I'll be providing for myself too._

_Ever since my parents died, I've lived with relatives and I appreciate everything they've done for me…except for a certain few. My aunt and uncle said that they would pay for my school funds, but I really want to handle it myself; that's why I hope I find myself a part time job while living in Mahoroba.'_

The PA system chimed, catching Himeko's attention. _"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now approaching Mahoroba station. The local time is 4:54 PM and the temperature is a balmy 22 degrees Celsius. If this is your final destination we ask that you make sure you check your baggage for any loose items that may have fallen out. We thank you for your time and hope you join us again in the future."_

Himeko smiled and began to write the last few bits in her entry.

'_Well, this is it, the station is coming up. So as soon as I walk through these train doors, my new life will officially begin._

_Wish me luck,  
__Himeko'_

With that, Himeko picked up her back pack, which she had stored in front of her, and placed her diary in it before zipping it closed. She took a moment to look at her reflection in the window again, and saw the buildings of the town pass by, along with the people living there. She adjusted the red bow in her hair and straightened out her school uniform that she wore from her previous school.

The train began to slow down and other passengers like her, who were getting off at Mahoroba, were gathering their belongings. As the train stopped, Himeko sat up and reached up to grab her suitcase she had packed for her trip. The PA welcomed them to Mahoroba and asked that they watch their step as they left the car. With a sigh, Himeko walked to the doors and stopped in front of them briefly.

'_My new life begins today.'_

With that, Himeko stepped off the train and towards her new life.

**End of prologue**

* * *

A/N: And that's the prologue of my new story. Now believe it or not, this story was actually inspired by a fanart I saw on Deviantart. But this is just the prologue; the first chapter will be soon. So please tell me what you think so far; I know it's short, but I promise that the chapters will be longer in the coming days.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, here's chapter 1. I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kannazuki no Miko.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Her arrival in town went off without a hitch. Himeko had met with the school officials and was given the keys to her dorm room. She apparently had a roommate, but they were not there when she settled in for the night. From what she had heard, they would not return until the next day so that gave her time to unpack her belongings and familiarize herself with her dormitories and the town. Unfortunately, she was told that curfew was at 7 PM, so she decided to explore the dormitories and campus instead.

She had just arrived at the school she was going to go to, Ototachibana Academy, and had managed to get a feel for it. The school itself looked like it came out of Eastern European culture; it had barred fences, flower gardens of every kind filled her nose with exotic scents, even the building itself looked like it was from Europe. She had to admit, it was pretty overwhelming to think that she was going to enter a school that looked very prestigious.

"The campus is so big," Himeko said to herself, as she approached the sports area of the campus. "My old school was never this big."

She then heard a sound coming from one of the tennis courts nearby. The sound itself was a popping sound, like something rubber was hitting something hard; it was the sound of a tennis racket hitting a ball. She also heard the scuffling of shoes as well as a few grunts before each sound; she then realized that someone else was there with her practicing. Deciding to allow her curiosity to get the better of her, Himeko decided to follow the sounds and spotted a figure in one of the tennis courts. As she approached, the person's features became more apparent.

Himeko gasped slightly as she saw who was in the tennis court. It was a girl who looked about her age; she wore a white t-shirt with light purple trims and a pair of shorts of the same color. Her dark blue hair was tied in a ponytail that seemed to flow behind her as she moved to intercept the tennis balls. Her bright blue eyes were clearly focused on the tennis ball launcher as it continued to eject tennis balls in her direction, and her pale skin was glistening with sweat that only made it look more stunning.

'_Wow,'_ Himeko thought to herself, feeling a slight warmth build up in her cheeks. _'She's so pretty. She looks just like an angel.'_

Himeko didn't know how long she stood there looking at the girl, but after a while, the tennis ball machine ran out of balls and the other girl was panting from the workout. Despite her tired appearance, the girl elegantly approached the machine and turned it off before going to one of the benches to retrieve a towel and began wiping herself down. Himeko couldn't keep her eyes off the girl, no matter how much she wanted to, she just couldn't stop looking at her. The other girl suddenly paused in her actions and turned her head towards Himeko's direction and their eyes met.

Realizing she had been caught like a deer in a pair of headlights, Himeko stood frozen still, not sure what to do next. The other girl didn't seem to mind as she picked up her duffel bag and approached the gate, where Himeko was standing. When the girl opened the gate, she stopped and looked at Himeko with a slight smile.

Finally having the courage to speak, Himeko began to stutter. "I-I'm sorry for spying, I didn't mean to be rude, I-I was just…" She bowed in apology. "I'm terribly sorry."

"You're new here, aren't you?" The girl's smooth and kind voice was like music to Himeko's ears, and she looked up to see the girl was still smiling at her.

"U-um, Y-yes, I am." Himeko simply answered feeling the heat in her cheeks again.

Her answer seemed to please the girl, who closed her eyes and said, "I will see you tomorrow then."

With that, the girl walked away, with Himeko watching her. Himeko had to admit, for a girl she found this person to be quite attractive. But she also wondered if that girl's words were true if they would see each other again the next day. She honestly hoped that they would; but thinking about the next day made her check her watch for the time. She was surprised to see 6:38 PM on it.

"Oh no, I'll miss curfew!" She exclaimed before running back towards the dormitories.

* * *

She had barely made it before the gates to the dormitories closed; but she got lucky. That night, she lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling; her thoughts on the girl she had met earlier.

'_I wonder who she is,'_ Himeko thought. _'She seemed very nice too. But why can't I stop thinking about her?'_

It took her a while before she allowed her eyes to close and let sleep claim her.

* * *

The next day, Himeko's alarm woke her in time for her to get ready for her first day at Ototachibana. After a quick check of her uniform and a quick breakfast, Himeko ran to the school. After she arrived, she went to the office and retrieved her schedule before going with her teacher, a Hikari Miyazaki, to her new homeroom. Miyazaki-sensei asked her to wait outside the door before she signaled her to come in.

Inside, Miyazaki-sensei addressed her students. "Class, we have a new friend joining us today. Please give her a warm welcome."

That was Himeko's cue to enter the classroom. After taking a quick breath to calm her nerves, she opened the door and walked up to the front of the classroom. The eyes of every student followed her every movement as she stopped next to the teacher and faced the class.

"Please introduce yourself." Miyazaki-sensei requested to her.

Fidgeting slightly, Himeko bowed to the other students. "My name is Himeko Kurusugawa; it's nice to meet all of you."

"Now let's see…" Miyazaki-sensei looked around the classroom and the seating arrangement. "Kurusugawa-san, you may sit next to Makoto Saotome. Saotome-san, please raise your hand."

Almost immediately, the hand of a short, light brown-haired girl shot up and that allowed Himeko to spot her seat. After she sat down next to the girl, Himeko took a moment to look at the girl she sat next to. Like her and the other female students, Makoto Saotome wore the same red and white uniform of the academy; her eyes were a bluish green that seemed to display a lot of energy.

"Now class, please open to page 54 in your…" Miyazaki-sensei began the lesson and Himeko paid close attention, but not ignoring all the looks she was getting from the students.

* * *

As lunch rolled around, Himeko found herself in the school cafeteria picking out her food. Just as she was placing a side dish on her tray, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Startled, she almost dropped her tray, but looked to see who had tapped her shoulder and was relieved to see Makoto standing there.

"Sorry to scare ya new girl." She said with a giggle. "Just thought I'd introduce myself properly; I'm Makoto."

"Oh," Himeko blinked before answering. "I'm Himeko."

"Nice to meet you." Makoto replied, before motioning Himeko to keep going, which she did after a second of confusion.

They both sat down at a table together after finishing building up their trays with food. The two of them then began to talk. Makoto asked simple questions, where Himeko came from, how old she was, her favorite color, but then she came to the most important question.

"So, what's a city girl like you doing in a small town like ours?" She asked, taking a sip of her juice.

Himeko fidgeted for a bit but answered. "Well, I suppose I should say that I wanted a change from being in Tokyo for most of my life."

"I'll bet," Makoto nodded. "Having to be in such a hurry everywhere, that kind of life could get pretty boring huh?"

"I suppose so." Himeko conceded, taking a bite out of a fry.

"Well, since you're new here," Makoto began, finishing her juice. "Why don't I show you around? That way you won't get lost."

"Really?" Himeko's eyes shined with enthusiasm. "That'd be great!"

"Don't sweat it." Makoto said, waving Himeko's worry off.

* * *

Later, after lunch had ended, Makoto took Himeko around the campus, introduced her to some of her other friends, even talked about the school's history. She also explained the various clubs the school had. Makoto even explained a little about herself.

Makoto, it seemed, was in the school's track team. Although she was modest about it, she told Himeko she held the team's fastest speed record. Makoto also had hobbies that included getting the latest gossip that went around the school, practicing for the track team, and looking for hot guys to date (but was never successful).

Himeko told Makoto a little about herself, but was very careful to avoid the subject on her relatives and parents. After Makoto had told Himeko that the newspaper club was looking for photographers, Himeko's eyes lit up like a pair of Christmas lights and she asked Makoto for details. She also told Makoto about Soma, and it caught Makoto's undivided attention when she described Soma.

Their conversation was cut short when the sounds of girls squealing entered their ears. When the looked they saw a group of students, both male and female, gathered around one of the tennis courts. Ironically, it was the same one where Himeko met that girl the previous day.

"I wonder what's going on over there." Himeko pondered, blinking at this situation.

Makoto, on the other hand, didn't seem surprised as to what was going on. "It must be Miya-sama in there."

Himeko blinked and looked at Makoto in confusion. "Miya-sama?"

Makoto looked at Himeko like she was crazy, but realized that Himeko was new. "Oh yeah, I forgot." She then grabbed Himeko's hand and began to drag Himeko over to the fence. "C'mon, I'll show you who she is."

"She?" Himeko blinked again as she followed Makoto.

Sure enough, they reached the fence and there were two students playing tennis. The first one was a boy, who had a very determined look on his face as he waited for his opponent to serve. Himeko then turned her eyes to the opponent…and stood their stock still as she saw the very same girl she had met the previous day! She was clad in the same outfit she wore, but it was much cleaner than it was when she last saw it; and she was bouncing the yellowish green tennis ball on the ground before tossing it in the air and serving it.

'_That girl…'_ Himeko thought as she continued to watch in awe as the dark haired girl smacked the ball to her opponent again.

"There she is," Makoto said, breaking Himeko's thoughts. "Chikane Himemiya; but everyone in school calls her Miya-sama."

Himeko turned her eyes back to the girl playing tennis.

"Chikane…Himemiya…" For some reason the name just seemed to flutter out of her voice, despite it being lowered to almost a dull murmur, but it was loud enough for Makoto to hear.

"Yep," She nodded and began to explain in a dreamy tone. "She's the most popular girl in our school. She's on the tennis team and the equestrian team; she's also in the tea ceremony club and the archery club. She's pretty much excelled in both academics and sports with the extremity of summer, the elegance of autumn, the nobility of winter, and the kindness of spring."

"Wow," Himeko said, still watching Chikane. "She must really be popular then."

"Oh, she's popular alright," Makoto confirmed raising a finger to emphasis her point. "She's so popular, that she's been given love professions from students of both genders almost every week"

"Wow!" Himeko's eyes widened with that information. "She must have someone in her life right?"

"That's just it," Makoto shrugged with a slight frown. "She's practically turned every single one of them down."

"All of them?" Himeko blinked in confusion, wondering why such a person like her would reject so many suitors of both genders.

"Oh yeah," Makoto nodded, going back to her original perky voice. "See, her family owns a bakery here in town."

That caught Himeko's attention. "A bakery?"

"Yep, but it's not just any bakery." Makoto began to explain again. "The bakery itself was opened in 2004, but ever since it opened, it's become one of the biggest sources of pride our town has. Not to mention it's a four star bakery that serves confectionaries from around the world!"

"Around the world?" Himeko's eyes widened in surprise at this. Most bakeries in Japan serve certain kinds of treats. For one to serve treats from around the world was a real rarity.

"Uh huh," Makoto answered. "When she was very little, her father traveled the world in search of recipes for the bakery he was going to open. When he came back, he had all sorts of recipes with him and he opened the bakery shortly after." Makoto then smiled as she looked at Himeko. "If you'd like, we could go there after school."

"Really?" Himeko's eyes sparkled at the thought of tasting the bakery's foods. If there was one weakness Himeko had: was that she loved sweets. "That'd be awesome!"

"Perfect!" Makoto clapped her hands in delight.

"Miya-sama won!" One of the students exclaimed bringing Himeko and Makoto's attention back to the mentioned girl, who had shook hands with her opponent; who took his defeat humbly.

No one seemed to notice, but after she had gone to sit down on one of the benches, Chikane had spotted Himeko amongst the crowd of students. Her lips then curled into a small smile, before she took a sip from a bottle of water she had with her.

* * *

Later, Makoto had shown more of the school to Himeko before the bell rang for the next set of classes for the day. The two of them had separate classes at that point, and Himeko was a little disappointed because of that. Despite having met just earlier that day, she and Makoto had gotten along pretty well. But they had agreed to meet with each other at the school entrance so they could head to the Himemiya Bakery as promised.

It had been a few hours since they had split up, but now Himeko was waiting patiently at the school entrance for her new friend. Every now and then she would glance up to watch as the other students walked by her, going about their own conversations. Every now and then she would hear mentions of Chikane, or "Miya-sama" as she was commonly referred to, and it would bring her thoughts to the mysterious blue haired girl.

She recalled how Makoto had told her that she rejected most of the people who asked her out. Had it been her, she probably would've been more overwhelmed at the thought that both men AND women wanted to go on a date with her. Still, she couldn't help but wonder why Chikane would turn them all down; if she doesn't have a significant other in her life, then why would she reject them all?

"Hello there," A familiar voice said to her, shaking Himeko out of her thoughts. Looking up, she felt her heart skip a beat as she saw the familiar face of the girl she was just thinking about. Except now, she was clad in the same school uniform as her, and her hair was now flowing behind her with a yellow headband adorning her hair. "It is nice to see you again."

"Oh, um…yes, it is." Himeko stuttered out, not bothering to hide the blush that now adorned her cheeks.

This only made Chikane giggle slightly, the sound of her laughter reminded Himeko of a wind chime. Chikane then looked at Himeko with a polite smile.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced," She said before bowing to Himeko. "I am Chikane Himemiya. What's your name?"

"Oh umm…Himeko," Himeko managed to choke out before giving her a quick bow. "Himeko Kurusugawa, it's nice to meet you."

"Himeko," Chikane repeated softly, "That's a very pretty name."

Himeko's blush seemed to intensify and she managed to mutter a meek 'thank you'. The two of them just stood there for a couple minutes, staring at each other's eyes, almost searching for something in them. For a moment, Himeko almost felt a twinge of familiarity in the other girl's eyes; as if they had met prior to their meeting the previous day. After a few seconds more, Chikane gave Himeko another smile and began to walk away.

"I will see you tomorrow then, Kurusugawa-san." Chikane said, as she walked away.

"Y-yes, you too…" Himeko stuttered before watching her leave with a smile of her own and whispering the next words in a slight whisper. "Miya-sama."

"Himeko!" Makoto's voice snapped Himeko out of her thoughts and she turned to see her new friend run up to her.

"Ready to go?" The brunette asked her with enthusiasm.

"Y-yeah," Himeko nodded.

"Let's go then!" With that Makoto grabbed Himeko's hand an the two of them started running in the direction of the Himemiya Bakery.

_End Chapter 1_

* * *

A/N: Wow! I never realized that this fanfic would attract so much attention! Well anyway, that was just the introductory to Makoto and Chikane. More will come, and I will develop Himeko and Chikane's relationship, I promise you that. In the meantime, keep sending in reviews!


End file.
